The present invention relates to a portable telephone set for use in carrying out communication though a radio channel like a paging receiver.
Recently, portable telephone sets of the type described have become widely used to carry out communication between a possessor or owner of the portable telephone set and a subscriber of a telephone network system through a radio channel. Such portable telephone sets have become smaller in size and very convenient.
It is essential that a conventional portable telephone set should carry out not only transmission of a radio signal but also reception. This means that a restriction is imposed on miniaturization of the conventional portable telephone set.
Such a portable telephone set can not always be carried by the possessor or owner, who is collectively referred to as a bearer, but may often be remote from the bearer. For example, when the bearer takes a bath, the bearer can not carry the portable telephone set insofar as the portable telephone set does not have a water proof structure.
Even if the portable telephone set has a water proof structure, the portable telephone device is too large to be fitted to the human body when swimming and washing. If the telephone set is not located near the bearer, the portable telephone set can not stop ringing because the bearer can not notice generation of the ringing tone.
In addition, the bearer might be put into a situation such that a response to a call can not be practically made even when the portable telephone set is carried by the bearer. For instance, consider the case where the bearer attends a meeting or a colloquium while holding the portable telephone set. In this situation, if the portable telephone set has an alarm element for generating a ringing tone, such a ringing tone might be noisy.
Thus, it often happens that the bearer might know about reception of a call and not always respond to a call like a paging receiver.